Femtocell access point devices are radio access point devices that are deployed at subscriber sites in order to improve coverage of mobile wireless communication service (e.g., cell phone, wireless messaging, etc.) and thereby offload the burden on the infrastructure of the mobile service provider. Picocell access point devices operate substantially similarly to femtocell access point devices, but are typically more powerful and support more channels than femtocell access point devices. Both access point devices, as well as other like access point devices (referred to herein as “radio access points” or “RAPs”) function, essentially, as cellular (or “cell”) transceiver towers. Like cell towers, RAPs operate in a licensed spectrum that is subject to strict regulatory constraints on service providers.
Increasingly, RAPs are being deployed by enterprises, such as large corporations that want to extend mobile communication capabilities inside their own buildings and other facilities where conventional cellular tower service (also referred to herein as “macro” service) might not be available. Oftentimes RAPs are open access, allowing any cellular (both enterprise users and non-enterprise users) user access to the infrastructure.